En busca de la felicidad
by bellacullenhb
Summary: cuando me levante rose no estaba , pero escuche un llanto en el baño , era ella , - rose que pasa ? , - osito , estoy embarazada , se me salieron las lagrimas , llorabamos juntos , pero por felicidad . humanos
1. Chapter 1

emmet pov

despues de casarme con rosalie , vivia en un sin fin de alegrias , yo la amo y ella me ama , pero siempre ay algo que nos atormenta , y por aquella razon , mi osita se decae , no puede tener hijos.

cada mañana me levanto , me alisto y le dejo su desayuno hecho , le doy un beso en la coronilla y me voy al trabajo , con la esperanza de que este embarazada , rose , a sufrido mucho por ello , ya que bella tiene 2 hijos con edward , alice tiene mellizas con jasper y ella no tiene ninguno , el medico nos a dicho que el utero de rose no es fertil , y las probabiladades son de 1 en un millon , y eso hace que ella rompa en llanto cada mañana .

todas las noches hacemos el amor , pero es inutil ! , hasta tenemos un cajon donde tenemos pruebas caceras de embarazo , pero es desesperante ver como mi conejita sufre.

me baje de mi auto , y me diriji a mi oficina , soy arquitecto , y soy el mas reconocido en el mundo , las mujeres se mueren por hablarme , pero mi corazon esta en las manos de otra , ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE , ella es la mujer mas hermosa , su piel es extremadamente palida y totalmente imprenetable , perfecta , fria , tersa , suave e impecable , tiene una larga melena rubia y ondulada absolutamente brillante , intensa y clara , su cuerpo es inhumanamente perfecto , es super proporcionada y escultural , rosalie es muy hermosa , ademas bella dice que es de esas personas por la cual muchas chicas pierden su autoestima , sus ojos son azules como el cielo y sus pestañas son muy tupidas.

cuando terminé de trabajar , le dije a señora weber que cancelara todas mis reuniones , y las posponiera para mañana .

sali directo a tomarme un frapuchino de caramelo , y pensar , pensar , pensar , y seguir pensando , que voy a hacer ? , estoy desesperado y frustado de que todo esto se me salga de las manos . saque de mi bolsillo mi celular y llame a rose.

- hola osito .

-hola osita . que haces ?

-cocinando - dijo con emocion

-Mm, y que cocinas ?

-estoy haciendo una parrillada de mariscos

- Mm , suena delicoso

- lo esta

- amor , voy para la casa

- adios

- adios

me monte a mi jeep , y llegue a la casa en 10 minutos , me baje del auto y cuando abri la puerta , me encontre con todas las luces apagadas , y velas rojas encendidas , en la mesa , la parrillada , con unas velas , y hacia mi derecha , contra el marco de la puerta una sexi rosalie , con un vestido rojo hasta el muslo , pelo suelto , tacos altos y rojos , y unos carnosos labios pintados de un fuerte carmesi .

**hola , chicas , sean bienvenidas , es mi nueva historia y la verdad me gusto , espero que les aya gustado , mañana subire otro capitulo m comenten , si les gusto la historia , es de mi segunda pareja favorita , rosemmet , comenten pliss , jajaja , nos vemos mañana .**

**bellacullenhb , :{ D**


	2. Chapter 2

**niñas le pido perdon por no actualizar , pero esque me avia fallado la internet , pero prometo que despues de este capitulo , mas tarde subire ,otro , va a empezar la accion , es un mini lemmon , pero las que no les gusta no lo leann , las quiero , su reviews son muy inportantes .**

* * *

me monte a mi jeep , y llegue a la casa en 10 minutos , me baje del auto y cuando abri la puerta , me encontre con todas las luces apagadas , y velas rojas encendidas , en la mesa , la parrillada , con unas velas , y hacia mi derecha , contra el marco de la puerta una sexi rosalie , con un vestido rojo hasta el muslo , pelo suelto , tacos altos y rojos , y unos carnosos labios pintados de un fuerte carmesi .

ROSALIE POV

tenia 2 copas de vino en mi mano , le ofreci una y gustoso la recibio ,y bebio un poco , luego se acerco a besarme y con su mano desocupada me cogio una nalga, y me dijo besandome la clavicula.

-hola amor

-hola , amor , comamos primero , que se nos enfria .

estavamos comiendo en silencio hasta que emmet decidio romper el silencio .

- estaba delicioso , osita

- gracias , osito , como te fue hoy ?

- bien , solo arregle unos papeles y unas cuentas

- Mmm , amor terminemos lo que comenzamos

fue una descarga electrica , asi que tire todos los platos al suelo , y me coloque sobre ella acarisiaba mi espalda , despues la alze y la lleve a la habitacion , yo busque el broche de su vestido , pero como no lo encontre , lo rague , ella igual lo hizo con mi camisa , acarisie sus pechos , y le quite el sosten de un jalon .hicimos el amor hasta el amor , pero yo tenia esa pequeña esperanza de que rosalie quedara embarazada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

emmet pov

hoy no tenia que ir a trabajar porque era domingo , igualmente rosalie , asi que ibamos a ir a casa de mama y papa , segun porque , bella y edward tienen una sorpresa.

* * *

**niñas , fue cortito , muy corto pero prometo que las recompenzare , esque tengo una fiesta y tengo grippa ,pero u****n****a terrible , asi que les pido perdon , gracias a la chica que dejo el review **

**review ? bellacullenhb :) . que sera la sorpresa , jajaja ? comenten **


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

* * *

emmet pov :

la mañana siguiente , amanecí con rosalie desnuda en mis brazos , le di un beso en la coronilla , para después poder irme a ducharme y ponerme algo decente para el trabajo .

cuando termine de desayunar , me fije de que rose , estuviera durmiendo placenteramente.

me monte a mi jeep y me dirigí a mi trabajo , weber me esperaba con una lista de lo que tenia que hacer el día de hoy . lunes , maldito lunes , era el único día que no podía estar con rose .

- señor cullen , su hermano lo solicita al teléfono .

- ok

- hey ! hermanito - hable con alegría

- hola emmet

- a que se debe la llamada edwi ,- me encantaba molestarlo con eso

- no me llames así emmy

- ya te pasaste !

- ja ja ja

- enserio ? , a que se debe la llamada

- pues emmet , necesito que reserves en specia

- el nuevo restaurante ?

- si , vienen los ingenieros volturi a negociar , sobre el nuevo edifico.

- el edificio de negocios , si ese.

a las 2 pm , salimos a almorzar a specia un nuevo restaurante , hablamos del proyecto del edificio de negocios , acordamos que trabaja riamos juntos ya que era algo muy grande , y necesitamos los mejores ingenieros.

cerca de las 4 pm , edward y yo salimos del restaurante :

- emmet , por que no vas el sábado a mi casa , con rose.

- no lo se , creo que si

- genial , todos irán , pues tu sabes , obviamente bella , jasper y alice y todos los niños .

la verdad lo medite un momento , rose y yo casi no saliamos por ese motivo , ella sentia muy mal al ver a todos con sus bebes.

- lo pensare , el viernes te llamo

- ok , adiós

- adiós

entre al rascacielos , y subí a mi oficina , ya eran las 5 de la tarde , y decidí llamar a rosalie , pero no contestaba , llame , llame y llame pero era lógico que no contestara . salí en mi jeep lo mas rápido que podía , y llegue a la casa . abrí la puerta y empecé a gritar .

- rose , rose , rosalieeee

pero nadie respondía , pero escuche un llanto en el baño .

* * *

**hola , lo siento por la tardanza , pero e tenido unos problemas con mi pc , nos leemos luego , espero reviews e ideas . ya saben perdón por la ortografía . **

**bellacullenhb.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**entre al rascacielos , y subí a mi oficina , ya eran las 5 de la tarde , y decidí llamar a rosalie , pero no contestaba , llame , llame y llame pero era Ilógico que no contestara . salí en mi jeep lo mas rápido que podía , y llegue a la casa . abrí la puerta y empecé a gritar .**_

_**- rose , rose , rosalieeee**_

_**pero nadie respondía , pero escuche un llanto en el baño **_**.**

**capitulo 4 :**

**EMMENT POV :**

Salí corriendo desde la puerta principal hacia el baño de nuestra habitación , corrí lo mas rápido que mis pies me permitían .

- ¿mi amor , mi vida , que pasa ? - le pregunte verdaderamente desesperado.

Rosalie estaba sentada en el piso del baño , al lado del retrete , su cabeza estaba encima de sus rodillas , me agache y alce su rostro .De sus bellos ojos caían gruesas lagrimas , Rose calmo sus sollozos , pero las lagrimas seguían cayendo .El dolor que trasmitían sus ojos era verdaderamente profundo , era ver toda su tristeza y rabia contenida en cada lagrima .

La acerque hacia mi y la abrase contra mi pecho , en su mano sostenía una prueba de embarazo , que marcaba negativo , rosalie no estaba embarazada . Aveces me pregunto , si las pruebas de embarazo eran una porquería .

- Amor todo va a estar bi..

-NADA VA A ESTAR BIEN ! , NADA , PORQUE , PORQUE , PORQUE A MI , NO ENTIENDO ? , EMMENT ERA LA ULTIMA , EL DOCTOR DIJO QUE ESTA ERA LA VENCIDA , LO HICIMOS DE TODAS LAS PUTAS MANERAS POSIBLES ! , LLORO TODOS LOS DÍAS , QUIERO UN BEBE UN HIJO TUYO Y MIO ,EMMENT , QUIERO SER MAMA .ACASO , TODA LA VIDA NOS VAMOS A QUEDAR ESTANCADOS ? , QUIERO UN PEDAZO DE NUESTRO AMOR ! , EMMET LO QUIERO MAS QUE NADA EN EL MUNDO , AUNQUE NO LO TENGA ! CUANTAS PUTAS VECES NO E PENSADO EN COMO SE PODRÍA LLAMAR , SI FUERA NIÑO O NIÑA , EMMET AMO ESO , AMO EL HIJO QUE NO TENGO , ENTIENDES ? , ENTIEND... -rosalie rompió en llanto de nuevo sobre mi pecho , la abrase con fuerza .

sera que es mi culpa ? , porque mi rose , algún día , yo lo espero .

levante a rosalie y le ayude a que se lavara la cara para limpiar sus lagrimas , la lleve hasta la cama de la habitación y ella solo me miraba a los ojos , tratándome de decir que yo no tenia la culpa de nada , pero llegue a la conclusión que de alguna extraña manera era culpa mía , pero era imposible , solo me echaba el peso encima .Desnude a Rosalie , pero ella se quedo quieta en la cama sin dejar de mirarme , me desnude y me puse encima de ella . Era una promesa hacer el amor todas las noches.

-Rose si no quieres , no lo haremos , si quieres descansar .

- no emm esta bien , de todos modos hay que tener algo de esperanza - dijo mientras de su ojo izquierdo caía una lagrima

bese la lagrimas para borrarla , empece a besar a rose con lentitud , para que por un momento olvidara su mayor temor , cruzo sus brazos en mi cuello y enrollo sus piernas en mi espalda . la sostuve por la espalda y la subí hacia la almohada , la notaba mas liviana .

-hazlo , emmet por favor .

sin decir nada mas la penetre mientras la seguía besando lentamente , apreté con mis manos su pecho izquierdo , nunca me cansaría de ellos .

- mas rápido ! - gimió

aumente la velocidad y también aumente el beso , llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo .

nos acobijamos y dormimos abrazados , estaba tranquilo ya que por lo menos rosalie podía descansar , pero yo , yo no.

El viernes por la mañana me levante y rosalie no estaba en la cama , así que me levante y me puse los boxers y me cepille los dientes .Hoy no avía nadie en casa solo rose y yo .

baje las escaleras descalzo , y camine hasta la sala que quedaba al lado izquierdo de la escalera , mi osita no estaba allí , mire hacia el frente , en el comedor , tampoco estaba . Camine hacia la cocina , pero tampoco .

- donde se habrá metido mi mujer - dije en vos alta

pero nadie me respondió , así que me fui al jardín . No era solo un jardín ,era mas o menos una pequeña huerta , la huerta quedaba subiendo unas pequeñas escaleras que quedaban al frente de la piscina , tenia arboles pequeños , algunos frutos , pimentones , helechos , crotos , a mi rose le encantaban , le encantaban todo tipo de plantas , ella estaba allí solo con unos shorts y mi camisa , regando las flores , recuerdo perfectamente como la conocí .

**FLASH BACK :**

era fin de año , ya se acababa la preparatoria , era genial . Jasper hale , mi mejor amigo organizo una fiesta , ya que todo terminaba y después de esto comenzarían nuestros estudios .

llegue a la casa de jasper con la chica que salia ese día , si eran diferentes chicas , cuando me cansaba de una, seguía la otra .ella era Heidi , era completamente una perra , pero era muy hermosa , media 1.78 ,su cabello era color caoba y su familia era de Alemania , no puedo decir que no era bella por que si lo era .llevaba puesto un vestido negro y unos tacos altos , llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta , se veía muy sexy . Cuando nos bajamos del auto la atraje hacia mi con una mano en su cintura y en mi otra mano llevaba unas cervezas , era descontrol , era locura , los vidrios de la casa temblaban , la música resonaba por todo la avenida , se escuchaba el bullicio de la gente y olía a alcohol y sexo .

timbramos en la casa pero nadie nos abría , obviamente la música no dejaba escuchar nada .

-amor , porque no nos vamos ..y ... - me dijo mirándome con hambre .

- no , no creo que jasper le moleste si abro la puerta de su casa .

-no?

-no

abrí la puerta . la casa estaba que estallaba y cada vez iba entrando mas gente , no solté a heidi , eran demasiadas personas .

-busquemos a jasper , tengo que entregarle estas cervezas que traje - le susurre al oído

caminamos hacia el patio , era gigante , parece que a los padres de jasper les gustaba la jardinería , había gente desnuda en la piscina y alcohol por todas partes . lo mas sorprendente fue que vi a jasper a lo lejos con una chica de contextura pequeña casi como un duendecito , de cabello negro .

-QUE CARAJOS ! , ES MI HERMANA ?

- parece que jasper va a tener un polvo esta noche al estilo Cullen - dijo heidi soltando carcajdas

- ja , ja , ja , que gracioso - la mire con rabia

me acerque donde estaba Alice , jasper tenia una mano en su cintura posesivamente , lo mire como si fuera a matarlo.

-emment ..

- es una niña tiene solo 16 y tu 18 .. - lo empuje - ¿alice quien te invito ?

-es mi NOVIO , EMMENT CULLEN , Y TU LO TIENES QUE ACEPTAR , SIEMPRE ANDAS CON PERRAS COMO ESA -señalo a hedi , que no se dio cuenta que se dirigían a ella - ADEMAS ES MI VIDA , NO LA TUYA .-dijo apuntándome el pecho con su dedo indice , en parte era gracioso ver una personita de 1.50 amenazando a uno de 1.95 . - Y ME INVITO ROSALIE LA HERMANA DE JASPER .

- alice , solo es que jasper es muy grande y el tiene unas necesidades cuando tiene una novia-emmet miro hacia abajo -¿como te explico ?

-emment estamos en el siglo XXI , se llama SEXO , se perfectamente como cuidarme y jasper y yo no ... sabes ni siquiera se porque estoy hablando de mi sexualidad delante de todos , incluyendo a jasper , olvídalo emmet , divierte con tu "amiga" - dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire - diviértete , vamos jazz - lo jalo de la mano .

- jajajajajaja jazz ?, enserio jasper JAZZ , jajaja - lo mire riéndome como si no hubiera mañana

- cállate cabrón -me dijo serio y luego se soltó a reír conmigo

-JAZZ - dijo alice enfadada

-voy , amor

Jasper se fue con Alice . Quien iba a pensarlo , mi hermana y mi mejor amigo .

- donde estará edward - deje las cervezas en la mesa.

- emm , enserio ya , venimos a buscar a tus hermanos , dejalos que disfruten , mejor vamos a bailar.

heidi me llevo , donde todas la personas estaban bailando , la música explotaba en el lugar y cada vez el olor a alcohol era mas asfixiante , ella movió sus caderas , giro y empezó a restregarse , volvió a girar y nos besamos salvajemente .

- así te quería - me susurro en el oído.

una muchacha paso con unas botellas de cerveza , así que tome 2 y le di una a heidi empezamos a tomar mientras ella movía sus caderas en mi . Después de una media hora íbamos en la quinta cerveza , heidi ya estaba mariada , pero yo era como de piedra con el alcohol , nos movíamos entre todas esas personas .

- emment voy por mas cervezas - dijo mariada , casi gritando ya que no se escuchaba.

- ok, te espero aquí.

y así fue durante media hora , estaba parado como un idiota , esperando que ella llegara con las cervezas , la busque por todo el jardín , no estaba , así que entre en la casa , nada , la cocina , nada , subí arriba las escaleras en las habitaciones y entre a un baño .

- heidi , eres mas perra de lo que pensé - dije mientras veía como james se la estaba cogiendo .

* * *

**uff ... perdón yo se que que me quieren matar ,casi no tengo tiempo y pues ademas tenia un bloqueo de escritora , hice el capitulo lo mas largo que mi mente podía , mmm el próximo voy a tratarlo de hacerlo mejor , les quería avisar por acá , que SI VOY A TERMINAR LA HISTORIA , tengo 3 **

**-en busca de la felicidad **

**-mi perdición **

**- entre 3 reinos **

**ninguna esta terminada , así que voy a comenzar en orden de publicación , osea esta ! , ya que estoy en vacaciones tratare de hacerlo mas seguido , y lo otro es que si podrían recomendar la historia , pues como necesito ánimos ! , porfa , sus ideas son bienvenidas ! , por favor dejen comentarios , me hacen muy felices , y lo de la fiesta de la preparatoria imagínense así como PROYECTOX , si no la has visto , QUE ESPERAS esta genial , gracias , gracias por esperarme y soportarme! , la acción continua ! , comentarios -bellacullenhb **


End file.
